Souvenir prenant pour un infime espoir
by Lyalya.O
Summary: "Pourtant les contraires se complètent parait-il. Il doit sûrement exister une limite. Peut-être que c'est nous." "Tu n'étais que la maîtresse, aimante et bienfaitrice que tout homme rêve un jour de trouver. La magie noire m'a séduite avant toi." "Si tu veux rester, reste. Mais si tu veux partir, pars loin." "Nous pourrions faire tant de chose si tu acceptais de partir."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà donc un OS sans aucune prétention qui s'est écrit de lui-même à vrai dire. J'espère avoir réussit à le structurer comme il faut et que je ne me suis pas trop égarée. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire si ce n'est que rien ne m'appartient évidemment (merci J. K. Rowling) et que je ne fais qu'imaginer quelque chose qui me plaisait à partir de tout ça. J'espère que cela vous plaira alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous avons gagné, le Lord n'est plus. Harry est en vie et nous ne réalisons pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis là, debout au milieu de ce carnage qui nous lie tous sans qu'on ne le veuille. De simples pions sur un échiquier bien trop grand pour les gamins que nous sommes. Mes cheveux à moitié collés sur mon visage, laissent seulement passer les gouttes de transpiration qui dégoulinent le long de ma nuque. Elles descendent et suivent ma colonne vertébrale comme tu as pu si souvent le faire. Tes doigts si fins et blancs qui n'avaient de cesse de parcourir mon dos lorsque je dormais. Un frisson parcours mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à toi maintenant ? Le temps semble suspendu. Ma tête tourne, un peu trop vite pour moi. Ma vision se trouble tandis que ma respiration est difficile comme obstruée par un poids sur ma poitrine. Pourtant il n'y a rien. C'est imaginaire. J'ai l'impression de sentir ton corps sur le mien. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu t'écroulais sur moi après m'avoir fait brutalement l'amour et tu ne bougeais plus durant quelques minutes. Je ne cherchais même pas à te pousser sur le côté. J'attendais que tu daignes bouger tout simplement parce que je me sentais submergée. Lors de nos rencontres, c'était le seul moment où nos corps s'assemblaient avec perfection. A croire que tu étais juste là pour me protéger du mal, pour me cacher la réalité si douloureuse. Le reste du temps cela me paraissait hors-norme, le hasard de la génétique lui-même n'a pas voulu que nous soyons harmonieux. Pourtant les contraires se complètent parait-il. Il doit sûrement exister une limite. Peut-être que c'est nous.

Toi si grand et moi si petite.

Tes mains si légères et les miennes si tremblantes.

Toi si beau et moi si banale.

Les pleurs me ramènent à la réalité et je t'oublie un instant. Des gens sont tombés. Trop de gens. Des deux côtés. Mais qu'ils soient du tien ou du mien, ils ont tous une famille ou presque. C'est ce qui fait mal quand on y pense trop. J'ai évité des sortilèges que je connaissais pas. Trop noirs pour moi. Je trébuche sur je ne sais quoi et mon corps s'étale dans la boue. Un goût de terre et de sang s'empare de ma bouche faisant revenir aussitôt ton visage dans mon esprit. Cette marque qui orne ton avant-bras. Tu semblais la porter avec tellement de fierté mais là encore je m'étais trompée. Comme bien souvent à ton propos. Tu es une énigme que je ne saurais jamais résoudre. Tu la portes pour le pouvoir et je ne l'ai compris que bien trop tard. Cette encre d'un noir sans fond sur ta peau aussi blanche que la neige. Il était impossible que je ne la vois pas et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il a fallu que je l'accepte et c'est ce que j'ai fais. « Drago. » Ton prénom s'échappe de ma bouche aussi silencieusement qu'un souffle. Un murmure qui je l'espère ne parviendra qu'à tes oreilles seulement. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible mais s'il y a bien un moment où il faut croire à la magie c'est celui-là non ? Je me relève difficilement. Ce goût atroce toujours sur mes lèvres. Le même que lorsqu'elles embrassaient timidement la Marque des Ténèbres. Timidement parce qu'elle me terrifiait mais je tenais à le faire tu sais. Je voulais que tu saches que je te prenais entièrement. Que je savais ce que tu étais à défaut de savoir qui. Le mangemort. Il y a trop de choses qu'on apprend pas dans les livres et jamais je te connaîtrai comme je le souhaite. Si seulement tu m'avais parlé. Même juste un peu.

Toi si obscure et moi si transparente.

Ton corps si violent et le mien si frêle.

Toi si seul et moi si entourée.

Tous ces jets lumineux, ces hurlements... et maintenant le silence morbide. Comme notre histoire. Violente, brusque avant le néant. Comment est-ce que nous en sommes arrivés là ? Combien de temps avons-nous passé, assis dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, à nous regarder ? Tu étais si torturé et épuisé, à force de trembler de tous tes membres. J'étais la seule à observer ce Drago vulnérable. Tu existais pour la première fois devant moi. Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu ne disais pas un mot. Nous n'avions droit qu'au silence comme bande-son. Je ne te souriais pas mais quelque chose m'empêchait de partir. Le fait que tu ne cherches pas à me blesser durant ces instants, me faisaient croire qu'au fond tu me faisais un peu confiance. Puis une nuit alors que j'avais décidé de m'approcher de toi et d'essayer de te réconforter, tu m'as embrassé. Douloureusement. Tout a dérapé. On se noyait dans une relation trop complexe pour moi, à l'abri de la salle-sur-demande. Trop complexe parce que tu avait tué Dumbledore. Trop difficile parce que tout était toujours violent avec toi. Trop flou parce que tu te laissais bouffer par ta si chérie magie noire. Trop fatigante parce que t'en souffrais. Malgré tout ça, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de faire un pas pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Harry me mettait de côté dans notre quête, Ron considérait que je serais toujours là. J'avais juste besoin d'exister pour moi et non plus par et pour les autres. Voilà pour quoi je me suis laissée emporter par nous. Pourquoi je suis restée ? Tes yeux, d'ordinaire si durs et glacials, n'étaient plus que douceur et fraîcheur. Je me plaisais à croire qu'ils n'étaient destinés qu'à moi seule. Vrai ? Cette fois je suis sûre de moi. Première te concernant.

Toi si surprenant et moi si prévisible.

Tes yeux trop froids et les miens trop chauds.

Toi si confiant et moi si incertaine.

Des appels en vain. Je ne te vois toujours pas. Mes yeux refusent de se poser sur le sol pour te chercher. Je préfère l'espoir fou qui naît en moi lentement. Celui qui me chuchote qu'on se reverra. Étrangement, il a le son de ta voix quand tu m'as soufflé la même chose me pensant endormie. Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Hermione Granger n'y croit pas. Mais moi je le fais. Je t'ai menti, tu le sais déjà à coup sûr. Tu n'as jamais eu de mal à me déchiffrer. Si je suis restée cette année, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont refusé de m'amener avec eux. J'ai dit non. Pour toi. Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétendais être et certainement pas le lâche que tout le monde pensait. Tu as choisi ta voie. Je te soupçonne d'avoir toujours été trop mûr pour ton propre bien et tu sais parfaitement le cacher. Mais tu veux que je te dise une chose: je m'en fou de Malefoy et même de Drago. Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est toi. Mes pieds évitent soigneusement les cadavres jusqu'à ce que je t'aperçoive à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Un mètre nous sépare et je veux juste le réduire à néant. Je n'ose pas, j'ai trop peur de ce qui va nous arriver. « Tu me fais confiance ? » Je hoche la tête, c'est un automatisme. Je te dévisage et ta main tremble comme d'habitude. Tu t'approches trop près de moi. Tes lèvres se posent sur mon front me forçant à fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement ton acte. « Alors attends-moi. » Je prends ma respiration mais ma voix est faible. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Tu t'éloignes. « Je sais. » Je rouvre les yeux. « Je t'attendrais. » Un faible sourire orne tes lèvres. Tu sembles attendri. « Je sais aussi. »

* * *

**Bon ben voilà, j'en ai un autre chaud si celui-là vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prends tout ! **

**A bientôt j'espère, bonne fin de soirée ou journée :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim**: Merci beaucoup :)

**Sunshine**: Merci ! Voilà c'est pas vraiment une suite, plutôt un parallèle. Mais peut être que ce que je dirais plus bas t'intéresseras ;)

**Aurian04**: Merci à toi aussi, tant mieux si cela parait plausible parce que c'était aussi le but recherché ^^

**Hello ! Déjà merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier OS, ça me fait très plaisir :) Voilà le deuxième qui attendait bien sagement au chaud. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, mais un parallèle. Enfin vous verrez tout ça ! J'espère que cela vous plaira bien évidemment, c'est dans la lignée du premier. Je peux déjà vous annoncé qu'il n'y aura pas de suite directe et que je n'ajouterai rien d'autre dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis couché sur ce sol si imbibé de sang qu'il en deviendrait presque écœurant. Presque parce que j'ai vu tellement de monstruosité que cette odeur ne me dérange plus. Elle est familière. Mon souffle est trop rapide tout comme les pulsations de mon cœur. Mes mains tremblantes sont incapables de se saisir de ma baguette qui n'est pourtant qu'à quelque centimètres. La terre boueuse, sous mes paumes, me paraît bien froide comparée à la chaleur de ta peau quand tu enserrais celles qui trahissaient ma dépendance. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié tel que je te connais. Tes petits doigts qui glissaient, avec toujours la même appréhension, sur mon bras jusqu'à s'entrecroiser avec les miens. Tu les serrais avec toute la force que tu avais en toi, comme pour me transmettre ton énergie et ton courage. Mais ta bonté et ton espoir en l'humanité te faisaient oublier que le serpent restera à jamais un lâche. Non, pas comme tout le monde croyait, tu sais maintenant que ce n'était qu'un masque de plus. Toutefois il y a bien un moment dans ma vie où ce masque s'est confondu avec mon vrai visage. J'ai choisi la voie de la facilité au lieu de choisir une chance d'avenir avec toi. Tu n'étais que la maîtresse, aimante et bienfaitrice que tout homme rêve un jour de trouver. La magie noire m'a séduite avant toi. Elle a petit à petit, pris possession de mon corps entier pour ne plus jamais me quitter. Tout comme une femme jalouse, elle me faisait payer durement chaque moment passé avec toi. Je ne te mérite pas mais je suis bien trop égoïste pour te laisser partir.

« Tu devrais arrêter tout ça, demander de l'aide. »

« Arrêtes de penser à cet aspect de moi. »

« Je suis sérieuse, je m'inquiète pour toi alors ne l'ignores pas. »

En pensant à ces moments, je trouve la force d'attraper ma baguette et de me relever. Je titube, avance maladroitement, avant d'errer en regardant tous ces cadavres souillés par la folie humaine. Je ne vois toujours pas tes traits si doux qui juraient atrocement avec les cicatrices que te laissaient les Carrows. Ces marques qui ne faisaient que me rappeler que finalement, je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. J'ai fait subir les mêmes choses à des personnes pas forcément plus vieilles que toi. Parfois même beaucoup plus jeunes. Je ne sais pas si tu mesurais réellement à quel point j'étais pourris. Jusqu'à la moelle sans aucun doute. Tu pensais à ça quand en rougissant tu venais te blottir dans mes bras ? Tu imaginais les cris de douleur de mes victimes quand tu retenais les tiens lorsque le plaisir était plus fort que toi ? Avais-tu peur que je te tue quand tu essayais de lutter contre le sommeil, si près de moi ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. J'aurais sans doute du te le dire, pourtant je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Tu avais besoin de moi. Je me disais souvent que c'était pour ne pas perdre espoir en la cause sorcière. Étonnement, je me surprenais à haïr ces mêmes pensées. Je voulais croire au fait que tu puisse voir en moi, celui que j'étais réellement. Chaque fois que je voyais une nouvelle plaie, une rage sans nom s'emparait de mes membres. Ta peau si innocente ainsi détruite alors qu'elle m'accordait une quiétude jusque là inenvisageable. Tu retenais tes larmes après les sortilèges cuisant des mangemorts de l'école. Il n'y avait que moi qui les voyais. Que moi pour te bercer afin de te consoler. Que moi pour toi. Tu étais le symbole d'un courage que je trouvais vain, pour des élèves perdus entre deux camps.

« Combien ?! »

« Une..une dizai.. »

« Chut, fermes les yeux. Je suis là maintenant... »

J'arrive finalement jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle porte d'ailleurs bien mal son nom, en ce moment du moins. Rien ne semble plus accueillant que l'obscurité et la brume de ce lieu mystique. La fraîcheur pour effacer la moiteur de ma peau. Que donnerais-je pas pour me laisser tomber à terre ou simplement m'appuyer contre l'écorce d'un de ces arbres. Mais je résiste à cette envie, car je sais que je ne pourrais pas me relever quand tu viendras. Je te connais si bien pourtant je refuse que tu me vois en position de faiblesse. C'est trop tard me diras-tu, mais je ne veux pas. Pas aujourd'hui. S'il y a bien un jour où tu ne dois pas me voir ainsi c'est aujourd'hui. Pas comme nos premières rencontres. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'être simplement rester, silencieusement, durant ces nuits. De ne pas en avoir tiré profit, de ne pas être partit et de ne pas avoir tenté plus. Tu t'es contentée d'assister à ma déchéance et Merlin que cela me suffisait. Pourtant j'aurais du me douter qu'un jour tu ferais plus. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé la première fois, ne te fais pas d'idée. Tu ne me plaisais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu parles, tu aurais brisé toute la magie de ces moments, ce qui me faisait croire que tu comprenais. Alors que ça ne sera jamais le cas, tu le sais autant que moi. Pourtant lorsque j'ai touché tes lèvres, tu ne m'as pas repoussé bien au contraire. Tu t'es laissée aller, poupée de chiffon dans les bras du Prince des Serpentards. Être à la fragilité déconcertante. Je te découvrais sous un nouveau jour. Toi aussi, ton masque tombait dès que tu étais seule. Tu m'as touché, tu m'as fait confiance. C'était une première pour moi alors je suis resté. J'ai eu raison je crois, j'espère en réalité.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose, honnêtement ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait une fin. »

Mes yeux, que tu apprécies tant, t'aperçoivent enfin. Tu erres au loin comme une âme en peine, l'innocence en moins. Cependant, tu l'es toujours pour moi car je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre nous. Tu sembles perdue, coquille vide qui avance avec difficulté pour trancher l'air trop lourd nous entourant. Je sais que tu me cherches, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je te connais par cœur et ça t'énerves parce que ce n'est pas vrai dans l'autre sens. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai que l'inverse soit vrai aussi. Encore une chose que tu mériterais, chérie. Peut-être qu'un homme comme Weasley te conviendrait mieux. Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'offrir la stabilité et toute ses conneries de couple qui vous plaisent tant. Tu en penses quoi ? Même si je t'y poussais, serais plus heureuse qu'avec moi ? Autant de questions que de doutes qui font ma hantise. Celle de te voir ailleurs qu'avec moi et surtout plus heureuse. Ce serait un terrible échec un pour moi. Alors ne me fais pas ça. Reste. Laisse moi une chance. S'il te plaît. Mon corps entier te le hurle, tandis que tu avances enfin vers moi. Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Te rends tu compte de ce que je suis ? De ce que j'ai fait ? Alors je pose la question essentielle. « Tu me fais confiance ? ». Je suis plus soulagée que je ne le devrais en te voyant hocher la tête. J'ose faire le premier pour enfin embrasser ton front. Geste protecteur pour te montrer à quel point tu m'es précieuse. « Alors attends-moi ». Je ne peux pas rester, pas maintenant. On le sait parfaitement tous les deux. Je dois attendre que tout ça se calme, si je veux t'offrir plus que ce que tu connais actuellement avec moi. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Moi aussi, n'en doutes pas. Jamais. « Je sais. » Le masque ne tombera pas maintenant, désolée princesse. « Je t'attendrais. » Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire aurait signifiait que tout n'était que mensonge. « Je sais aussi. » Je m'enfonce dans la forêt sans te quitter des yeux. Je reviendrais, tu dois y croire.

* * *

**Bon je suis légèrement moins satisfaite de celui-là. Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'est le plus important donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review. Une idée a donc germé dans mon esprit en finalisant cet OS: continuez à écrire des brides de leur histoire. Cette histoire que j'ai inventé mais dont vous ne connaissez pour l'instant que ce que je viens d'écrire. J'imaginais des récits pas très long sur plusieurs tournant de leur relation. Chacun pouvant se lire indépendamment. Mais tous en lien. Voilà ma petite idée du jour :) Qu'en pensez-vous, j'ai besoin de savoir ? **

**Sinon merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée ou nuit à vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Alors voilà, une suite en quelques sortes, accompagnée d'une belle ellipse. Peut-être que je continuerai je ne sais pas trop, on verra bien où mon inspiration me mène. Ce chapitre m'est venu en écoutant If you wanna go, de Joy Williams. Superbe chanson, chanteuse exceptionnelle. Bref pour les curieux qui iront écouter vous remarquerez sûrement que quelques phrases sont issues de la chanson. En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'écrire Hermione ? Après tout je savais bien que tu ne me laisserais pas partir aussi facilement, tu t'es toujours trop impliquée dans tout ce que tu faisais. Surtout en nous, la preuve en est avec cette énième lettre. Pourtant je vais la lire, je vais laisser les souvenirs affluer et ça va être douloureux. Si tu n'étais pas toi, je n'endurerai pas tout ça. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne me battrais pas.

_ Drago, _

_ Une fois de plus, je suis allongée dans le calme pesant de ce petit salon. Mon chez-moi que tu trouverai ridiculement petit. C'est mon premier appartement, j'aurai pu le partager avec toi si tu n'avais pas dû partir. Mais je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a en moi, aucun sentiment de rancœur à ton égard. Juste un peu de déception. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demandé de partir avec toi ? Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais j'ose imaginé qu'il y avait une petite place pour moi. Y as tu pensé au moins, à cette possibilité ? Celle de ne pas être seul, celle de trouver un peu de chaleur auprès de moi. Peut-être est-ce déjà fait. Peut-être as-tu déjà refait ta vie, trouvé une fille jolie et distinguée qui te comprend toujours, toi et tous les rouages tordus de ton esprit. Finalement tu sais quoi, je t'en veux. _

Tu as toujours su choisir les bons mots quand il s'agit des sentiments notamment. Pas moi. Si je maîtrise les formalités, les politesses, les subtilités de l'hypocrisie, ce n'est pas le cas en ce qui concerne les choses aussi volatiles que les émotions. Surtout celles telles que l'amitié, l'attachement, l'inquiétude ou encore l'amour. Tu ne m'en as jamais tenu rigueur. Tu semblais saisir ce que mon esprit voulait exprimer. Tu étais la parole et moi les gestes.

_ Tu me manques, je ne sais pas si tu le réalises vraiment. Tu ne réponds à aucune de mes lettres. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un silence continue qui me bouffe, m'étouffe. Les appels de mes amis, les sortis avec Ginny, les maigres avances de Ron que j'ai repoussé, les félicitations de mes professeurs, les inquiétudes de Harry. Autant de mots et de paroles qui ne font pourtant aucun bruit. Tout me paraît silencieux depuis que je n'entends plus ta respiration près de moi. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour passer une nuit à tes côtés. Pas une nuit à partager nos corps, ni une nuit à parler de tout et rien. Une nuit comme notre première. Je crois n'avoir jamais connu pareil instant. _

Nous étions dans ma chambre. Tuer Dumbledore m'a donné quelques avantages.

_Il faisait froid, était-ce à cause de la fatigue, de la douleur ou de la température ? _

Tu étais plus pâle que d'habitude, plus maigre encore et le contraste avec les draps verts était fascinant.

_Une question tournait en boucle dans ma tête : pourquoi suis-je là ?_

Je n'arrêtais pas de demander pourquoi tu étais encore là, avec moi.

_Nous étions allongés, face à face. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me fixer. Me mettre mal à l'aise, tu as toujours su faire ça. _

Tu rougissais et gênée tu fixais ton regard sur nos mains, nos doigts qui n'avaient de cesse de se chercher, s'effleurer.

_Combien de temps avons-nous passer ainsi ? Quelques minutes ou bien des heures ? J'avais juste besoin de toi et tu étais là. Comme toujours. _

Puis mes mains ont suivit le chemin de tes courbes si minces. Tes cuisses, tes fesses, tes hanches, tes reins, ton ventre, ta poitrine, tes bras, ton cou, ton visage, tes cheveux. Aucun endroit ne m'a échappé.

_Il y avait simplement ta peau, découvrant la mienne. Ce moment là était pour moi des plus étranges, encore aujourd'hui je ne parviens pas à le décrypter. Il n'y avait aucune sensualité, aucune ambiguïté. Pas de sous-entendus. _

Simplement de la douceur et quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'amour.

_Juste de l'amour, du moins me concernant...Mais comme d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à lire en toi. Éternel secret dissimulé au fond d'un océan couleur acier. _

_ Depuis 4 ans il n'y a plus rien de tout ça. Je ne rencontre plus que le vide et le froid. Quand cela ne va plus, comment le réconfort des autres pourrait me suffire après avoir connu le tien ? M'endormir avec tous ces doutes, me fait faire des cauchemars. Il n'y a plus ton visage à mon réveil, je ne me rappelle plus de ton odeur, ni de la douceur de tes lèvres. Je n'ai pas de photos pour me rappeler de moments heureux. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, a-t-on vécu des moments que l'on peut qualifier ainsi ? Mon cœur se brise devant la réponse : non. Il n'y en a pas. Notre histoire s'est construite dans le silence des nuits de Poudlard, dans la torture des mangemorts. Nous n'avons connu que le noir, la peur et la douleur. Est ce que nous pourrions réussir à être ensemble maintenant que le monde sorcier se reconstruit ? Sommes-nous fait pour nous aimer dans la chaleur d'un levé de soleil ou encore dans le faible éclairage de la lune ? Je ne sais pas._

Il semblerait que la petite fille ait beaucoup grandit. Tu sembles plus adulte, plus mature aussi. Ça se sent dans le choix de tes mots. Tu es sûrement plus réaliste également. Tu réalises doucement que je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, que ce que je ressens pour toi ne peut pas combattre ce que je suis. Dans tes anciennes lettres, tu me racontais en détails ce qui t'arrivait, tes études de médicomagie, les quelques rendez-vous arrangés qui me rendaient jaloux et me faisaient un peu rire aussi. Petit à petit, il y eu les souvenirs qui laissent un goût amer en bouche. Celle-ci sonne comme le final.

_ Je suis usée Drago. Je n'arrive plus à faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne parviens plus à être sûre que tu reviendras vers moi. Tu seras toujours recherché, pourtant on pourrait vivre ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. On pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie. Il te suffit de me le demander, tu ne le sais que trop bien. Prends une décision, je t'en supplie parce que moi je n'en suis pas capable. Ça me tue d'avoir constamment cette impression que ce qu'il y avait entre nous s'essouffle, s'effrite lentement. Tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux, alors abrège cette situation ! Ce n'est pas compliqué... _

_Si tu veux rester, reste. Mais si tu veux partir, pars loin. _

_Hermione._

La lettre tombe sur la table basse, les mots se mélangent devant mes yeux, autant que les milliers de questions qui ont envahit mon esprit au fur et à mesure. J'ai besoin d'un verre. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu avais dis que tu me faisais confiance chérie. Tu me l'avais dis, putain qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?! La nausée monte. Douce et lente. Sensation trop bien connue. Ne me dis pas que c'est trop tard. Ne me dis pas que mon combat est vain. Mon verre se brise. Je vais ranger cette douloureuse feuille de papier avec les autres. Dans une boîte qui pèse bien trop lourd pour moi. Est-ce que c'est ça aimer quelqu'un ? Est-ce que c'est aussi douloureux ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te répondre ? Autant de questions qui restent sans réponses. Remords quotidiens qui ne font preuve d'aucune pitié envers moi. Toutefois tout sera bientôt fini, je reviendrai et puis on vivra, tout les deux. A moitié cachés, mais ensemble. Mais il y a une condition pour que cela se réalise. M'attendre. Nous attendre. Encore un peu.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis via une petit review ! Bonne journée, soirée, nuit à vous :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. A dire vrai pour une fois j'avais simplement envie de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entourait. Je n'ai jamais et je n'ai toujours pas la volonté de faire de ces écrits une fiction à proprement parler. Ni un recueil d'OS alimenté régulièrement. J'ai envie que ça reste dans la spontanéité et dans l'urgence d'exprimer quelque chose que je ressens. Quelque chose qui a une valeur à un instant t. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être claire, tant pis ^^ Une récente mise en favoris m'a incité à prendre le temps de m'y remettre. Et j'en avais besoin. **

**Bref j'avais commencé cet OS il y a un plus ou moins un an déjà... J'ai réussit à le finir que maintenant. ****Le début m'était venu en regardant les patineurs ****Tatiana Volosozhar et Maksim Trankov (éblouissants), leur programme court des JO sur Masquerade Waltz d'Aram Khachaturian. Le passage en italique n'est pas de moi. Il été écrit par quelqu'un que j'aimais profondément. J'ai simplement changé quelque mots pour que cela reste un minimum cohérent. Il compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est vraiment très personnel mais il retranscrivait parfaitement les sentiments de mon point de vue. La douleur de ce qu'on pourrait avoir mais qu'on ne peut pas encore atteindre. Le doute que cela soit un jour réalisable. La conscience qu'il manque toute une dimension à une relation... **

**Enfin j'arrête de parler, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Elle virevolte lentement. Les pans de tissus suivant les ondulations de son corps. Son corps se mouvant au grès de bras fermes qui la retiennent. La musique crée leur osmose, elle les fusionnent pour n'en faire qu'une seule âme. Les percussions raisonnent dans leurs oreilles. Les cordes font vibrer leurs peaux. Les vents battre leurs cils. Elle se sent princesse. Reine. Impératrice ouvrant le bal après son mariage. Elle s'imagine valsant sans cesse, devant la foule de regards envieux. Glissant sur un parquet ciré, entre des colonnes baroques. Elle entend la symphonie et l'héritier blond fait un signe de la main pour convier les spectateurs à les rejoindre. Les pas s'enchaînent, s'arrêtent avant de frôler les autres danseurs devenus inexistants. Elle ferme les yeux et elle y croit. Son conte de fée, inventé de toutes pièces par son esprit amoureux et résigné, prend vie. Son sourire est si grand, si sincère. Mais chaque danse a une fin. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il l'invite à valser, cela se termine dans la douleur. Quand la lumière frappe ses yeux, le faste et les dorures ne sont plus là. Les robes somptueuses et les amis non plus. Il n'y a que le clair-obscure d'une salle de bal délabrée. Celle des Malefoy, où s'étaient rencontrés les individus les plus riches, les plus influents. Rien de tout ça n'est encore là. Ne reste que les vitres recouvertes de lourds rideaux poussiéreux. Les sofas et guéridons éventrés s'alignant comme des condamnés à mort. La voilà la vérité : Drago est de retour dans sa vie. Il vit tel un clandestin dans les ruines d'un manoir abandonné et détruit par des aurors qui avaient un besoin trop grand de vengeance. Et parmi tout ça, Hermione Granger vit un amour interdit. Un amour secret qui débute chaque vendredi soir pour se terminer le dimanche.

\- Voilà, tu sauras enfin danser une valse correctement. C'est le moins que l'on attend de la part de ma compagne.

Nous sommes bien loin de l'avenir glorieux que lui prédisaient les journaux à la fin de la guerre. Hermione n'est pas dans une salle de réception. Hermione n'est pas devenue une Malefoy. Hermione est officiellement célibataire et ira une fois de plus seule au bal de la Victoire. Leur histoire n'est connu que d'eux-même. Un secret qui, pour rien au monde, ne devrait être dévoilé. On le croyait mort. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, elle se sépare de lui et court s'enfermer dans la première pièce qu'elle trouve. Une fois de plus. Parfois elle se demande à quoi cela rime de continuer. La fatigue s'abat sur elle, un surplus de question et d'émotion qu'elle n'arrive pas à évacuer. Tout ce qu'elle vit semble irréel. « Hermione... » Son prénom résonne à travers la porte. Drago. Sa voix est teintée d'excuse, d'usure, comme lasse de prononcer ce prénom dans ces circonstances. Il l'achève en ouvrant la porte à la culpabilité. La brune remettait tout en question alors qu'il avait accepté de revenir vivre en Angleterre quitte à prendre des risques importants. L'eau salée coule sur ses joues. Son amour dépasse l'entendement, cependant cela ne suffit pas toujours. On essaye de nous le faire croire mais la réalité revient rapidement.

Le corps frêle de la brune, se laisse glisser contre la porte telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle s'effondre quand il n'est pas là pour la porter. Pourtant la semaine, elle arrive à tenir bon. Occupée par son travail, ses amis, ses pensées quand à l'idée de revoir Drago. Lui il se tient de l'autre côté du mur, sa tête appuyé contre la chambranle. Les yeux imperturbablement fixés sur la poignée. Il a l'habitude. Leur relation est en dent de scie. Il y a ces fins de semaines heureuses, où leur rires seuls suffisent à redonner vie et splendeur à cette vieille bâtisse. Sauf que Hermione va partir aujourd'hui, comme toujours. Et que ces deux jours étaient tristes. Tout autant que le visage de sa douce sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. « Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe... ? ». En une demi seconde, les sanglots sortent. La porte se déverrouille et elle tombe dans ses bras. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils réalisent que dans tous les cas, cette relation les tuera. Qu'importe le scénario de la fin. Un bonheur éternel ou un drame. Il faudrait tout quitter pour avoir l'espoir de pouvoir vivre l'histoire qu'ils méritent.

\- Ginny est enceinte tu sais...

Ainsi donc, voici la raison d'un tel désarroi. Parce que la rouge et or sait pertinemment que cela lui est interdit. Aucun d'eux ne serait assez inconscients pour faire un enfant dans ces conditions. En ont-ils seulement envie ? La réponse ne devrait pas être posée. Tout sonne comme une évidence. Étrange et déroutante certes, mais une évidence quand même. Parce que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, Madame, Monsieur, Granger, Malefoy, Hermione, Drago... tout ça n'existe plus. Il ne reste qu'eux deux. Deux corps qui sont inextricablement liée jusqu'au plus profond de leur tripes. Un instinct primaire, une pulsion animale qui les dépasse.

\- Tu pourrais l'être aussi. La décision ne tient qu'à toi. Nous pourrions faire tant de chose si tu acceptais de partir.

_Pique-niquer, faire la sieste au bord d'une rivière, manger des pêches, du chocolat, des croissants, nager, danser, m'acheter des chaussures, du parfum, lire le journal, lécher les vitrines, surveiller l'heure, te pousser quand tu prends toute la place, t'acheter de la lingerie, visiter les quatre coins du monde, faire l'idiot, jacasser, cuisiner, jardiner, aller au zoo, te jouer du piano, te demander en mariage, t'acheter de beaux bijoux, des bêtises, des choses qui ne servent à rien, marché dans les rues avec notre enfant reliant nos deux mains, manger des glaces, apprendre une nouvelle langue, regarder les gens, te battre aux cap ou pas cap, danser l'un contre l'autre, m'ennuyer, bouder, rire, entremêler nos doigts, habiter une maison avec vue imprenable, repeindre un plafond, une chambre, rester des heures à table à discuter avec des gens intéressants, te tenir par la main, la taille, t'inviter au restaurant, voir la mer, t'appeler encore, te dire des mots crus, t'apprendre à voler, à plonger, passer noël en famille, tricher, apprendre à me servir d'un objet moldu, le jeter par la fenêtre, chanter sous la pluie, t'embrasser sous la pluie, fuire les touristes, m'enivrer, te dire toute la vérité, se disputer, me souvenir que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, t'écouter, te câliner, récupérer ton appareil moldu, écouter les paroles d'une chanson, mettre le réveil, oublier nos valises, m'arrêter de courir, te demander si tu m'aimes toujours, te raconter mon enfance, faire des enfants, te regarder dans les yeux sans un mot, regarder les étoiles nos corps enlacés, connaître chaque partie de ton corps, te dire que tu es belle, préparer le petit-déjeuner..._

\- Où irions nous ?

Sa voix est si faible. Une enfant qui vérifie au près de ses parents que le monstre du placard est bien partit. La main de Drago, dans une lenteur pour une fois spontanée, se lève pour rencontrer délicatement la peau de sa joue mouillée. Il appréhende. Au fond de lui, il y a ce poids dont il prend soudainement conscience. Serait-elle vraiment en train d'imaginer quitter sa vie à Londres, ses amis pour lui ? C'est la première fois que ses yeux brillent de curiosité et sont aussi suppliants alors qu'il évoque cette possibilité. Elle qui avait pourtant dit dans sa dernière lettre être prête. Mais quand il avait sonné chez elle, qu'il le lui avait demandé... elle avait refusé. Elle avait refusé maintes fois après.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Hermione finissait par se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient vivre éternellement ainsi.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger acceptait de dire oui à une conception de l'amour, totalement différente de la sienne. Un amour où l'on donne tout sans restriction. Où l'on ne vit que pour l'autre. Où la seule fin possible c'est la mort.

Peut-être que demain, Hermione Malefoy réaliserait que l'homme qui la soutient entre ses bras veut lui offrir tout autre chose. Qu'il croit en un amour en couleur avec une fin heureuse à la condition que cela soit loin d'ici.

* * *

**Je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Bonne journée, soirée ou bonne nuit et à bientôt peut être !**


End file.
